


Pertinent Details

by archer_nebulae



Series: Allies [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character List, Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_nebulae/pseuds/archer_nebulae
Summary: Details of some use or interest for the "Allies of the Edge" tale. Includes:(1) Cast and Crew;(2) NCHR | Project Proposal;(3) Project Budget;(4) Year 92 Expedition | Itinerary;





	1. Cast and Crew

**Author's Note:**

> First saw the term “Year 90 Expedition” in stclairvoyant’s fic [_First Contact_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798174/chapters/6281342), Chapter 5 -- definitely go check that out ya’ll!!  
>  I also borrow the idea of using flag sprites (or, I was going to use them, but the links keep breaking :p ) in the introductory blurbs from stclairvoyant

* * *

**~Main Crew~**

* * *

Kisu

  * Is a cat. Since spontaneously joining the Year 90 Expedition, she's been trained into a Grade B cat. She often accompanies Emil Västerström, and rarely obliges any one else’s suggestions. Meow, meow. Meow.



> **Age**                |    3
> 
> **Nationality**     |    World
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Profession**      |    Cat (Grade B)
> 
> **Languages**     |    Meow

 

Emil Västerström

  * After the Year 90 Expedition, Emil returned to the Swedish Cleansers for the right reasons, and thinks himself quite mature and experienced. Though glad for some minor wealth again (from book sales), he’s spent a fair chunk to train Kisu as a Grade B cat. Also, he teaches himself Finnish in his free time, for better or worse.



> **Age**                |     21
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Swede
> 
> **Immunity**      |    Yes
> 
> **Profession**     |    Cleanser
> 
> **Languages**     |   Swedish, Finnish 

 

Lalli Hotakainen

  * Though most of his time is spent in solitary scout work, Lalli also works with his cousin Onni, who trains him in Finnish magic. Lalli is now an intermediate mage, but his social skills have not seen the same improvement. The Year 90 Expedition left Lalli as reluctant as Onni to travel the Silent World beyond the necessities of work.



> **Age**                |     21
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Finn
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Profession**      |    Night scout, Mage
> 
> **Languages**      |   Finnish

 

Onni Hotakainen

  * Living once more in Keuruu, Onni either trains his cousin Lalli, or works defensive magic for the Finnish city. Since traveling to Sweden, he regrets not being able to explore the other Nordic nations with Tuuri. Onni retains his fear and loathing for the Silent World, however.



> **Age**                |     29
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Finn
> 
> **Immunity**      |    No
> 
> **Profession**     |    Mage
> 
> **Languages**     |   Finnish, Icelandic

 

Mikkel Madsen

  * After the Year 90 Expedition, Mikkel spent a great deal of time fielding interviews and working the fields on his family’s farm. Enlistment opportunities remain easy to catch, but troublesome to keep. He finds himself missing the camaraderie of the expedition, though not the peril of it.



> **Age**                |     36
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Dane
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Profession**     |    Farmer, Healer, Misc.
> 
> **Languages**     |   Danish, Icelandic

 

Maja Madsen

  * Like her older brother Mikkel, Maja grew up on the Madsen family farm. Though Maja still spends much of her time there, she also travels frequently to collaborate with international scholars. Her favorite projects revolve around translating German texts, and deciphering how the old-world language was pronounced.



> **Age**                |     35
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Dane
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Profession**     |    Farmer, Scholar
> 
> **Languages**     |  Danish, Icelandic, German

 

Sigrun Eide

  * After the Year 90 Expedition, Sigrun dove back into troll- and giant-hunting with her characteristic enthusiasm. She is now skeptical of vacations, arguing that there is no such thing. Military work, whether in the field or in promotion of it via radio, continues to be the center of her life.



> **Age**                |     34
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Norwegian
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Profession**     |    Hunter (Captain)
> 
> **Languages**     |   Norwegian

 

Reynir Árnason

  * Having seen the world, Reynir values his comfortable life more than ever before. He firmly refuses to do any military advertisements, saying it would be dishonest of himself. Though he still works as a sheep herder, Reynir also spends much of his time in Reykjavík. Visiting for several weeks at a time, he attends the Reykjavík University, where he learns skills and expectations for Icelandic mages.



> **Age**                |    22
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Icelander
> 
> **Profession**     |    Mage, Sheep Herder
> 
> **Immunity**       |    No
> 
> **Languages**     |   Icelandic

 

* * *

**~Support Crew~**

* * *

 Taru Hollola

  * Experienced strategist from the Finnish military and, since the Year 90 Expedition, consultant with the Norwegian and Swedish military tacticians. Taru received notoriety for directing the aforementioned expedition, but won’t say no to a little more of it.



> **Age**                |     43
> 
> **Nationality**    |    Finn
> 
> **Profession**      |    Strategist
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Languages**     |   Finnish, Icelandic

 

Trond Anderson

  * A retired Norwegian general who managed to do something interesting! But the remaining reports and publicity from the Year 90 Expedition hasn’t taken up quite enough of his time. Trond is on the lookout for other engaging ventures.



> **Age**                 |    69
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Norwegian
> 
> **Profession**     |    Retired
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Languages**     |   Norwegian, Icelandic

 

Torbjörn Västerström

  * Since the Year 90 Expedition, he has regained a moderate amount of wealth through the sale of old-world Danish books. Torbjörn corresponds with several well-known skalds, and is working on several quite good publications of his own. Even more fame would be nice, though, both for himself and his three children.



> **Age**                |    40
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Swede
> 
> **Profession**      |    Skald
> 
> **Immunity**       |    Yes
> 
> **Languages**     |   Swedish, Icelandic

 

Siv Västerström

  * Siv continues to work at her research facility, balancing her time between there and with her three children. While incorporating the information and medical details discovered by the Year 90 Expedition led to intriguing results, there is still no vaccine to show for it. She expects almost everything to fail; the Year 90 Expedition was an outlier.



> **Age**                |    37
> 
> **Nationality**     |    Swede
> 
> **Profession**      |    Scholar
> 
> **Immunity**       |    No
> 
> **Languages**    |    Swedish, Icelandic


	2. NCHR | Project Proposal

* * *

**Nordic Council of History and Rediscovery | Project Proposal**

* * *

Project Title ..................................................... Year 92 Expedition

Purpose ........................................................... To survey the Silent World outside the Know World.

Project Objectives ............................................ 1) Survey quality and extent of devastation in Silent World.

                                                                          2) Observe habits of beasts/trolls/giants & risks posed.

                                                                          3) Collect documents & artifacts from old-world countries.

                                                                          4) With caution and without undue risk, search for survivors.

Benefits ............................................................ Provides critical information on condition of Silent World nearest to the Nordic Nations, and

                                                                          Allows for analysis of potential threats from there.

                                                                          Recovering old-world artifacts, and old-world research on the Illness.

Project Duration & Structure ............................. Late November to Mid April, Field Conditions-Dependent.

                                                                          Itemized itinerary through first part of old-world Germany, up to old capital of Berlin.

                                                                          Depending on field conditions, several ideal survey routes post-Berlin are given. 

                                                                          Full itinerary on page 3.

Budget Projection ............................................. See “Project Budget” on page 2.

Proposed Directors ........................................... Taru Hollola, Trond Anderson, Torbjörn Västerström, Siv Västerström

Proposed Field Crew ......................................... Team of five to seven individuals; and one cat, Grade B minimum.

Additional Requirements ................................... Two of the Field Crew must have had prior experience on the Year 90 Expedition.

                                                                           Cat does not count.


	3. Project Budget

* * *

**Project Budget (Six-Month)**

* * *

 

                                                                              **Dollars (US)**                                **Króna (ISK)**

 _Equipment_ …………………………………………           76,529                                        8.010.290

                 Medical Supplies ……………………                                645                                                  67.512

                 Uniforms ………………………………                            1,545                                                161.715

                 Weaponry ………………………………                        10,264                                              1.074.332

                 Ammo ……………………………………                         4,780                                                 500.322

                 All-Terrain Cat-Tank ………………                          58,300                                               6.102.261

                Writing Supplies ………………………                                40                                                     4.186

 _Food_ ……………………………………………………          3,296                                           344.992

 _Water jugs_ …………………………………………                 350                                             36.634

 _Purification Tablets_ …………………………………               90                                               9.420

 _Field Crew_ ……………………………………………         33,916                                        3.549.987

                Cat …………………………………………                           356                                                    37.226

                Day Scout …………………………………                        5,730                                                  599.186

                Night Scout ………………………………                        5,730                                                   599.186

                Hunter ……………………………………                         5,650                                                   590.820

                Cleanser …………………………………                         5,650                                                   590.820

                Medic ………………………………………                       5,400                                                   564.678

                Driver ………………………………………                       5,400                                                   564.678

 

 _ **Total**_ ……………………………………………………     **114,181**                                         **11.951.323**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting note: On pg 60 of _Stand Still, Stay Silent_ , the four project directors (Taru, Trond, Torbjörn, Siv) are going over their depressing budget. Just barely visible is "Samtals" or "Total" in Icelandic, and in the same row is "6.450.000" (ISK). 
> 
> I assume Icelandic Króna because they're all in Iceland. So, according to the google, that is about 61,622 (USD). Compared to the Year 90 Expedition then, our friends have gotten about 85% more money for the second one!!


	4. Year 92 Expedition | Itinerary

* * *

**|| Initial Locals:**

Rostock, Germany ->

  * Drop-point for the Year 92 Expedition. Also possible pick-up point, conditions-dependent.



-> General Hospital, Rostock, Germany ->

  * Fount of useful data - how did the Rash affect the old-world Germans?



-> Rostock Airport, Germany ->

  * Point of interest for artifacts and data.



-> Müritz Lake, Germany ->

  * Possible central location for any German survivors, outside city centers.



-> Oranienburg, Germany ->

  * City to the north of Berlin; scout level of devastation, level of troll/beast activity



-> Hennigsdorf, Germany ->

  * Small city just outside Berlin’s northern city-edge. Possible base to scout Berlin suburbs



 

* * *

**|| Conditions-Dependent,  Out of Germany or Through Germany, Two Alternate Routes:  
**

East of Berlin:

Kostrzyn, Poland ->

  * Old-world city on edge of German/Polish border



_- >Gorzów Wielkopolski, Poland ->  
_

  * _Possible detour; city along the Warta River, possible avenue of survivors._



-> Szczecin, Poland ->

  * German/Polish border city built near lake; possible survivors



-> Swinoujscie, Poland

  * Sea-side city, fair port access on west side; possible pick-up local, conditions-dependent



 

**|| Or:**

West of Berlin:

Gardelegen, Germany ->

  * Explore the forested areas around this town; possible survivors location



_- > Hanover, Germany ->_

  * _Possible detour; prominent old-world city._



-> Lünburg, Germany ->

  * Moderate city, at edge of largely forested areas



* * *

**|| Conditions-Dependent, Assuming Travel West of Berlin, then Two Alternate Routes:  
**

Germany Only Route:

_Hamburg, Germany - >  
_

  * _Possible detour; prominent old-world city_



_- > Norderstedt, Germany (skirting Hamburg) ->_

  * _Possible detour; city north of Hamburg_



-> Lübeck, Germany ->

  * Moderate inland city with slight coastal access



-> Rostock, Germany

  * Pick-up local, conditions-dependent



 

**|| Or:**

Germany + Denmark Route:

_Hamburg, Germany - >  
_

  * _Possible detour; prominent old-world city_



-> Norderstedt, Germany (skirting Hamburg) ->

  * City north of Hamburg



-> Rendsburg, Germany ->

  * Moderate city north of Hamburg and Norderstedt



->Flensburg, Germany ->

  * City north of Rendsburg; next to German/Danish border



-> Kolding, Denmark ->

  * Port-access city at Kolding Fjord; moderately sized



-> Hou Havn, Denmark

  * Danish military base from failed cleansing, west & slightly north of Horsens, past the fjord; pick-up local for Year 90 Expedition




End file.
